elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MelvinMan10/Elevator filming guide in Bangkok
This is a guide about filming elevators in Bangkok, the capital city of Thailand. If you are going to Bangkok to film elevators, this guide can be helpful to you. Bangkok is a large city and there are many elevators in buildings throughout Bangkok, but there may not be elevators in buildings less than 6 floors. General *Most buildings allow photography and you can access them very easy. *Government buildings and hospitals do not allow photography, but I have never filmed elevators in any government buildings so far. *Newer residential buildings are access restricted, so you will have to exchange your ID card to enter the building. Older residential buildings are mostly not access restricted, but you may get questioned when entering the building. I have filmed elevators in very few residential buildings so far. *Since I have never exchange my ID card when entering buildings, I don't recommend you to exchange your ID card to enter any buildings unless you are actually visiting someone. Hotels Accessibility *Mostly, security guards are only seen in the entrance gate, and there are staffs standing at the entrance doors to the hotel building. *There are mostly no barriers in the entrance gate, but some hotels may have security checkpoints (with metal detectors) at the entrance door. *Some hotels check vehicles entering, so if you are scared of getting questioned when driving in, park in a mall or a hospital near the hotel. *Mostly, you can just walk in and they don't care at all. If you are scared of getting questioned, ride a taxi there, wait for a group of people to enter and follow them, or enter when a car is being driven in to the hotel. *If you get questioned, tell them that you want to go to the restaurant, shops or the restroom. *Try to avoid older hotels that the upper levels are all guestrooms and the public facilities like restaurant and ballroom are located on the lobby level only. The chance of getting questioned maybe higher, and you may have to exchange your ID card to go to the upper levels. *If there is a reception desk or a staff standing near the elevators, start filming from a non-lobby or a guestroom level if possible. *Hotel staffs and cleaners maybe seen on guestroom levels sometimes, but mostly they say "Hello" to you and don't care at all. If you are scared of getting questioned/busted on the guestroom level, start filming from inside the elevator. Other information *Some hotels, mostly newer hotels, require keycard for guestroom levels, either only executive levels or all guestroom levels. Some hotels may have public facilities on the top level(s), making the top level(s) not locked. *Here are some hotels that require keycard for guestroom floors: **'Glow Pratu Nam Hotel:' Require keycard for floors above 8. **'Amari Atrium Hotel:' Require keycard for floors above 4. **Most newer hotels, with the exception of Mode Sathon Hotel and The Berkeley Hotel Pratu Nam. *Mostly, security cameras inside the elevators are not watched. However, avoid retaking multiple times in the same day if the elevators are busy. There maybe a chance that someone is calling you via the intercom and ask you what you are doing. Office buildings Accessibility *Mostly, you can walk into an office building without getting questioned, as most office buildings have public shopping area. *Some office buildings have security checkpoints at the entrance door or the elevator lobby. *Try to avoid smaller buildings that are leased only by one company and/or has no public shopping area. The chance of getting questioned maybe higher. *It is recommended to dress nicely when entering office buildings. Always wear a suit, or long pants and shirt. *Some office buildings require office workers to show their cards or have the elevators turnstiled out. In this case, you have to exchange your ID card. *If the building does not require office workers to show their cards and/or the security guard didn't ask you, just move on to the elevators. This usually happens in older office buildings, or if you dress nicely. *In some office buildings, you maybe able to access to the elevators from non-lobby levels. Example of these can be found in: **'BIS Building:' Take the Phase 3 elevator or the stairs near the elevator to the 2nd floor. From there, you can access to the elevators in both Phase 1, Phase 2 and Phase 3. **'Amarin Tower:' Take the elevator, escalators or stairs in Amarin Plaza to the 5th or 6th floor. From there, you can access both the low-rise (7-14) and high-rise (15-22) bank. The low-rise bank can also be accessed from the 2nd-4th floors as well. **'SV City:' From outside the building, take the stairs to the shopping center area on floor LG. From there, you can access the elevators in both towers. *If you cannot access the elevators from non-lobby levels and there is a security desk or a security guard near the elevator, start filming from inside the elevator. Other information *Normally, office buildings allow photography. Some office buildings with public shopping area don't allow photography. *Since most office buildings' security cameras are always watched, it's best not to film elevators in office buildings that don't allow photography, either the main or public/car park bank, unless you work there or no security cameras near or inside the elevators. Malls/department stores Photography *Most malls/department stores do not allow photography, although security cameras are mostly not watched. *Community malls (most are open-air) usually allow photography. *You should be more careful when filming elevators in malls that no people are taking photos or videos at all. They maybe more strict on photography. Other information *Larger malls have security checkpoints. Department stores usually have no security checkpoints. *Few malls check vehicles entering, but you don't have to worry much about this. *Most older malls and department stores less than 6 floors have no public elevators. Category:Blog posts Category:MelvinMan10's Elevator Filming Guides